


【aph·露中】阿拉比耶夫（4）

by Huangshanmao



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:16:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangshanmao/pseuds/Huangshanmao
Summary: 发生在1865年前后彼得堡的故事。托里斯第一人称，cp露中，白-->露单箭头。立波已订婚设定，大波波性转，使用“雅金卡·卢卡谢维奇”这个名字。每个人的人格都不完美，ooc，不严谨，这一章尤其，有这方面洁癖的话请一定避雷。





	【aph·露中】阿拉比耶夫（4）

（四）  
我一个人回到了客席，演出厅中的灯光在逐个熄灭，马上就要揭开帷幕了，而我无法集中注意力，我满脑子想的都是布拉金斯基，以及那个神秘且令人无法忽视的异乡人——他们两个。  
在剧院那黑暗且偏僻的一角究竟在发生些什么？  
我急切地想要寻求这个答案，然而此时，冬妮娅正在和她身旁的一个大人物闲聊，她已经完全进入了一种让人难以接近的、优雅而娴熟的社交状态中，我完全插不上话。  
于是我转向了另一边，那儿坐着一个金发年轻人，名叫爱德华·冯·波克。我和他攀谈起来，很快得知他和我一样，出生于波罗的海沿岸，是个小公务员，偶尔也会发表一些松散的短故事，于是经常会到阿尔卡吉亚来寻找灵感。  
因为他不认识我，我不认识他，他也更不可能认识布拉金斯基一家，有了这种互不相识的安全感，我放心地把话题引向了后台走廊里那个黑眼睛的异乡人，并问他知不知道这个人。  
当我试图描述那个远东来客时，无数个形容词卡在我的喉咙，我尝试了许久，始终觉得不恰当，最后就放弃了。  
好在对方已经理解了我的问题，他吃惊地长大了嘴巴：“您不知道他吗？”  
我告诉他，过去的五年我都不在彼得堡，所以很多事情并不清楚。他理解地点了点头。  
“这样就清楚了，您不在彼得堡，所以这也是没有办法的事情，不然您不可能不知道——”他顿了顿，“那可是阿尔卡吉亚的‘夜莺’呀！”

这样，有一个谜底就被揭晓了：我终于知道号称“阿尔卡吉亚的夜莺”的人究竟是何等人物了。  
然而同时，我想到一旦提到“夜莺”这个字时、甚至是看到与它相似的雀鸟时，娜塔莎是如何冷漠与愤怒；想到每每提及相关话题，冬妮娅是如何总是用“Nightingale”而不是“соловей”（离开彼得堡前我并不懂英语，然而在梁赞时，因为时常要阅读英文书籍，我自学了很多）时，更多的疑问便浮现出来了：娜塔莎究竟是在痛恨些什么，而冬妮娅又在试图隐藏些什么？  
那沉默的、那在黑暗深处的“夜莺”——他是谁？我好奇极了。

好在爱德华·冯·波克是个热心肠的人，幕间休息的时候，我们绕到剧场外头去散步，他便把一切全都告诉我了，原来这件事情在剧院的常客们那儿已经几乎是人尽皆知了。

大约五年前，恰好是我刚刚离开彼得堡、前往梁赞城的时候，“夜莺”来到了这儿。之前提到过，这个远东来客有个两个音节的名字，然而无论如何我都发不好这两个音节。

王耀随着从远东开来的货船来到了我们的国家，又一路颠簸，最终到达了彼得堡。他的介绍人是一个对声乐颇有研究的鸟类学教授，常年在东亚、以及南亚次大陆周游，这名教授与阿尔卡吉亚剧院的院长有非常深厚的交情，便利用职务之便，替剧院在物色些有天赋的、其他族裔的演员，以供剧院挑选。  
“听他唱歌吧！”在王耀随身携带至阿尔卡吉亚剧院的介绍信中，教授写道，“我在一个穷苦的村庄里找到了这个‘夜莺’，并认为他不该被埋没在那里。”  
“唱吧。”于是剧院的负责人，鲍里斯·莫洛佐夫说。王耀就唱了。正巧，他唱了亚历山大·阿拉比耶夫于二五年写下的这首“夜莺”。没人知道他从哪儿学会的，同时看上去他也完全不理解词的含义，更不要说创作背景、以及更深的一些内涵了。

——他也不可能了解，阿拉比耶夫是在何种境遇下写出这首巨作的。  
然而他唱了，音准无懈可击，这个作品中最要紧的“灵活音色”一点儿也不少，同时他对假声唱法的运用十分纯熟，对装饰音的处理十分自然。单从演唱技巧上来看，他已经胜过这年预备班里的绝大部分男女学员了，然而更重要的是，仿佛内心能与作品本身相同一般，他唱时，这篇短曲目的每一个音符、那“充满感情的行板”与“活泼的快板”都是为他而写的。

剧院负责人沉默了。在场的教师、其他演员则面面相觑。  
要知道这些人不是学院出身的行家、就是经验丰富的内行，与门外汉不同，他们没有办法对这样显而易见的天赋视而不见。

“问他会不会讲我们的话。”长久的沉默后，负责人对旁人说。王耀本来就会不少法语，在登上商船、开始那将近一个月的航程之前，教授特意叮嘱随行的人员教他些俄罗斯话，这就成了王耀在旅途中唯一的任务了。我猜他一定不是个愚笨的学生，因为到了到达彼得堡的时候，他已经能运用简单句式交流、也能拼出些单词了。  
负责人非常急切地问了这些问题：有没有接受过训练？教师是谁？像这样唱歌已经有多长时间了？

得到的回答是，他原来居住的村庄里有个法国传教士，人们都管他叫“Monsieur Bonnefoy”，据说曾经是有钱人家的浪荡子，后来不知缘何穿上了法袍，远离家乡，做开了这种清苦而回报甚微的事业。这人常以一顿饱饭为报酬，雇佣些孩子加入他的清唱合唱团，他训练他们；出去传教时，他就把这些孩子带在身边，他给他们说“唱”，他们就能唱那些他教会他们的赞美诗、圣歌一类的东西。王耀也在这群孩子中间。  
法/国人波诺弗瓦曾经接受过非常正统的教育，对作曲和表演都非常精通，他一眼就看出，在所有孩子中，唯独王耀一人与众不同：发声时，他的音域非常广，常用音也比常人要高一些，头音胸音转换自如，且音色清亮优美。这就是现实，无论到了哪儿，即使是在实际上最穷苦的地方，天赋——这可遇而不可求的东西，都是令人无法忽视的财富。  
传教士开始有意培养王耀，并让对方常到他那儿去上课。然而对于一个要照顾三个弟弟妹妹的孩子来说，这是一个非常过分的要求。于是波诺弗瓦索性提供给他一份抄写文书的工作，这样，他就有时间教授王耀基本的美声唱法和乐理知识，同时还开始教他法语。  
传教士有一个野心，他想，虽然自己现在落魄了，但是日后，如果王耀能因为他教会他的这些东西成了名，那么人们就会以另一种方式记住弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦这个名字。正巧，波诺弗瓦一直和一些各界人士保持通信，这其中就包括了之前提及的那名教授。他说服教授在旅途中顺便到他们这个小村庄来，并且把自己得意的学生介绍给了出去。  
“唱吧。”同样地，传教士对他说，于是王耀就分别唱了一个男高音、一个女中音、以及一个花腔唱段。这之后，教授沉默了。  
“我应该给阿尔卡吉亚剧院的鲍里斯·莫洛佐夫写一封信，这不是件难事……”最后教授说，“没错，就这么办。”  
到现在为止，教授已经向剧院介绍了四名有些天赋的异乡人，取决于他们登台之后的效果，每次教授能得到一笔几千、甚至近万卢布的报酬。当他见到王耀时，这名阅人无数的教授敏感地意识到，这是一笔大生意——他要狠赚一笔了！

至于这件事情的本质是不是人口买卖，自然也就没有人在意了。

然而当他们满心欢喜地向王耀提出，要让他到彼得堡去这件事情，出乎教授和传教士的意料，这个挣扎在温饱线上的孩子在深思熟虑的过后，居然拒绝了他们。  
对于生活在遥远东方土地上的人们来说，要长久地离开家乡，是一件多么艰难、多么痛苦的事情！他们具有一种根深蒂固的想法——一种对家乡更加深刻、更加强烈的眷恋。那儿的人们有一种说法，叫“落叶归根”，字面意思显而易见，这句俗语也有更加深刻的含义，那就是无论人漂泊到哪儿去，死后总得回到出生的地方，这样一生才能算得上是圆满。

于是两个人——波诺弗瓦和教授费尽心思，终于想出了一个主意。他们先告诉王耀，说这趟旅途会非常短暂，他们信誓旦旦地宣称，一年之内他就能回到家乡了。同时他们向他保证，说到了彼得堡，只要王耀听从安排，他就能赚取难以想象的财富，足够让他的弟弟妹妹们都过上富足的生活。  
无论在哪里，对于穷苦人家的孩子来说，这都是一个巨大的诱惑。王耀终于答应了传教士与教授的安排，告别了他的两个弟弟、一个妹妹，在万般不舍中，登上了开往库页岛的商船。  
这段漫长旅途开始后不久，一封电报被拍往客舱中，是弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦发来的。在信中，波诺弗瓦写道，在王耀动身后的第二天，他的三个弟弟妹妹跑到山上去打兔子，结果遭遇了山贼，本来想谋财，看到这些孩子身无分文，匪徒气急败坏，一气之下用柴刀把他们全都杀害了。  
“请节哀吧！我们相信，善良的人最终是有好去处的。” 这封电报中的一字一句都充满了悲悯与同情，听起来十分真挚。当我听到时，却对它的真实性产生了极大的怀疑，至于信中所说到底是真是假，大概只有传教士本人知道了。然而事情在当事人看来就不一样了，首先他一直都非常信任波诺弗瓦，并没想到他会骗他这个可能性；同时船上是个相对封闭的环境，旅客能得到的所有信息几乎都只能通过电报实现，因此他也没有怀疑电报内容的真实性；  
更何况那时不过十多岁而已——还只是个孩子！  
这孤独的、漂洋过海的“夜莺”陷入了巨大的痛苦与悲伤中。

收到信后，王耀跑到收发室去，一遍遍询问那儿的人电报上的信息有没有出错。那时他只会讲法语，然而收发室的人却不会，于是他们很粗暴地告诉他：“全都是真的——不会有假！”并把他赶出去了。  
这一刻，他才清楚地意识到，自己已经没有“家”可回了，因此，除了听从教授的安排，到阿尔卡吉亚去，接受那所谓的“考验”，在第八排练室，这么多人，各个都在审视他、揣摩他，他们对他说“唱吧”，像一个咒语一样，于是他就得唱。从那天起，他在剧院获得了一席之地，几乎是立刻地，剧院为他安排了住处，登上舞台的事情提上了日程后，每参加一次排练，就能领到一笔虽然微薄、却非常实在的薪水了。  
这样，他跻身了衣食无忧的那个行列。  
然而对于一个刚刚失去了所有亲人的人来说，即使获得了这一切，又能感受到多少喜悦呢、又如何能发自内心地笑出来呢？

当时阿尔卡吉亚剧院正在排演一出名叫《丑角》的三幕歌剧：丑角出现在城里，于是无论职业，无论阶级，无论贫富，无论年龄性别，太太小姐们抛下了针线活，工人们抛下了榔头，士兵们抛下了佩刀，学者们抛下了书本……人们抛下了手中的一切，纷纷涌上街头，包围着丑角。  
这样，人们沉迷于丑角的戏耍，城中的一切都渐渐荒废了。人人都沉浸其中，唯独有一名音乐教师，带着他的几名男女学生，冲破了丑角设下的三个陷阱，终于逃到外面去了。  
在外面那明媚、温柔的阳光中，他们突然发现，原来自从丑角来到城里的那天起，一百年已经过去了——这就是这个剧目的全部剧情了。  
第二幕开头有一个“音乐课”的场景，由作曲家罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦亲自操刀改编，将“音乐课”上学生们要学习的歌曲改成了阿拉比耶夫的《夜莺》。在戏里，学生们站成一排，轮流演唱，扮演教师的人则手持教鞭，挨个点评。轮到这个异乡人时，丑角来了，在外面蹦跳着，其他学生们便一股脑地跑到外面去，跟着丑角起哄，谁也不再关心还没有结束的音乐课了。  
“现在你唱吧，”忧郁的教师这样说。教师是个内敛而专注的人，目的在与浮夸、荒唐却总能吸引人眼球的丑角形成对比，“可是唱了，又有什么用呢？区区一个丑角，只要他出现，整个世界都在围着他转了。”  
这时，王耀就得先用本来的声音说“唉，您说的是，有什么用呢？”，然后再开始唱。  
这场演出的结果如何？我不知道，我当时不在那儿，我唯独知道一件事：从那天开始，这个远东来客就获得了阿尔卡吉亚的“夜莺”这一称号。

《丑角》也是这天我们正在观看的剧目。  
“一切都不一样了——就从那一天开始。”我的同伴这样告诉我，这时，幕间休息已经要结束了。“马上就要开始第三幕了，他也会出场，您自己听听看，就全都明白了。”

打铃了，我们回到了自己的座位上去，第三幕开始了。比起头两幕，仿佛意识到什么不一样的东西即将发生一样，观众群更加安静了。倒不是说他们会大声讲话、随意走动或者作出其他什么粗野的事情，这个时候，那些非常细微的声音，譬如说衣料摩擦啦、妇女小手包的搭扣开闭啦、调整小望远镜时的齿轮声响啦，就连这些声音也都听不见了。“音乐课”的一幕开始了，忧郁的教师悲叹着，“唉，您说的是，有什么用呢？”夜莺说，接着他就开始唱了。

他唱的时候，我终于明白，为什么这个看起来异常沉默的异乡人能获得“夜莺”这一头衔了。  
那从遥远而温暖的地方来，那唱来献给夜幕，献给那些在黑夜中叹息的、孤独的人们，献给天际深处的群星的歌声！  
我坐在那儿，待到了谢幕，可是直到演员们一一上台鞠躬、行礼时，我的思绪还沉浸在“夜莺”和他唱的《夜莺》中。爱德华·冯·波克看着我，一副“我都明白”的、了然于心的表情。

“您知道他们两个是怎么相识的吗？”于是我问道。  
“没有人想象得到！一下子！火花四溅，bravo！Excellent！”我的同伴一边说，一边拍了一下巴掌，以表示那“一拍即合”的概念。我将信将疑地听着，没有发表任何评论。

布拉金斯基是六二年左右见到王耀的。当时在彼得堡，他过着一种奢华而放荡的生活，天天和一些人品很差的朋友厮混在一起，纵情饮酒，玩乐、胡闹。姐姐冬妮娅溺爱他，不知道该怎么劝解，娜塔莎则更说不上话。在这情况下，“丑角”上演时，他和那帮朋友到剧院去了。  
据说如同被塞壬的歌声迷惑了双眼一般，布拉金斯基立刻陷入了对“夜莺”的疯狂迷恋中。之后，每一场剧目、每一场松散的小型演出，只要王耀登台，布拉金斯基都会出现。  
此时“夜莺”已经名声在外，仰慕他、时常送些昂贵礼物给他的人也比比皆是，当人们都在津津乐道，猜测布拉金斯基会如何打败这些竞争对手、并追求到这个远东来客时，出乎所有人的意料，布拉金斯基突然离开了彼得堡，到西伯利亚的一处劳/改/农/场去镇压一些起//义的革ming挡人去了，接下来的一年中，人们没有再在彼得堡见到过他。  
一年后布拉金斯基回到了彼得堡，如同变了个人一样，不再和那些坏朋友们厮混了。  
据说他给剧院的负责人去了一封信，这之后，旁的事情人们不知道，只知道“夜莺”的其他仰慕者们渐渐都没有再出现在剧院里了。

到这里，爱德华·冯·波克的讲述已经要告一段落了，这时他对我说：“您看起来是个好人，我也愿意和您交个朋友。那么就让我作为朋友，向您提出一个忠告吧！我不知道您和那家人是什么关系，不过，最好还是别走太近。虽然现在不兴这一套了——”他突兀地压低了声音，并且四下观察，仿佛这话不能让别人听见似的。  
“一只来历不明的鸟儿，”他说，“——一只‘夜莺’是会给人带来噩运的。”  
“噩运？”  
“巨大的噩运，非常可怕的凶兆，一个连着一个。”这时，他看到我几乎有些轻蔑的表情，便笑了笑，“当然，您不信，这是正常的，那就当我说了些胡话吧！”  
说完，他就离开了。我不仅不相信最后这句所谓的“忠告”，他所讲述的一切，在我听来都非常虚幻而难以理解。  
人们鱼贯而出，客席里渐渐空了，这个时候我才想起来，谢幕过后，我应该和冬妮娅一起，到后台去等待娜塔莎应付完她那些追求者们，并接她一起回去，然而这时我全然把这件事情抛在脑后了。  
我跑到后台去，这时我发现在娜塔莎的更衣室前聚集了很多人。人们窃窃私语、甚至有的满脸惊恐，我到了那儿，立刻就有人喊了起来，“谢天谢地，这不是罗利纳提斯医生吗？你可算来了。”  
如同波浪攀上海滩一般，他们把我推搡到了人群的最前面。这样，一切就在我的眼前清楚了：一个大人物仰躺在地上，痛苦地呻吟着，满脸是血，看上去非常可怖。布拉金斯基站在一旁，手里捏着一个碎了一半的玻璃瓶子，面色阴沉。  
“夜莺”也在那儿，他站在布拉金斯基身旁，一言不发。如果我能分神的话，我大概会去问他“难道您不想说些什么吗？总是沉默着——亏您拥有那么美妙的嗓音呢！”

此时此刻，非常突兀地，我的耳边却回响起小公务员爱德华·冯·波克的那些“忠告”。并不是我会盲目地相信一个小公务员告诉我的一句神经兮兮的迷信话，此时此刻，我只是无法遏制地想起来它，在我脑海中，挥之不去。

 

【TBC】  
\-------  
这一章的引用非常多，有几个梗，我现在脑子很乱，先不一一列举了，主要出自于几个维基百科页，还有这篇文献：  
[1] Weaver, A.M., The Soprano and the Nightingale: Aleksandr Alyabyev’s “Solovey”


End file.
